Pucca's denial
by Tishie
Summary: Pucca's cousin, Li Yuu has a plan... To make Pucca forget all about Garu so she would love and marry Weii, an old friend of their's. Garu should be jumping of joy now, but Wait.. Why does it feel so wrong? It's time for Garu to save Pucca! Both are mute
1. Chapter 1

**Pucca's denial**

------------------------

_**Author's note:**__ I've been bored out of my mind these passed few days, so I thought I'd log-on to good ol' youtube to kill some time. And guess what I've been watching? No, not random lip-sync guys dancing to the Barbie song... I've been watching PUCCA flicks! And so, watching inspired me to write a perfectly random fluff-filled fanfic. Hope you like and take it easy on them flames (:_

_-------------------------_

It was a quiet day in the town where Pucca lives. As usual, a book-full of orders were patiently waiting at the noodle house.

"Pucca! 6 deliveries to be made near the temple! Hurry up will you!?!"

The chef, as usual, reminded Pucca to be on time. Pucca heard the chef's command, and quickly tied her hair in two buns. She sprinted her way towards the order window, grabbed the list of orders to be delivered, and hopped on her red scooter.

But then, just when Pucca had left, a little girl (Most likely the same age as Pucca) entered the noodle house. She had brown hair tied up in a long ponytail, was wearing a yellow dress that measured down to her knees, and was carrying an orange backpack.

"Hello? Uncle? I'm here to see Pucca... I'm Li Yuu, remember? her cousin?"

The owner heard Li Yuu, and went towards her.

"Li Yuu? My! You've grown. Pucca's just delivering the noodle house's daily orders, as usual. Won't you sit down? I'm sure she'll be back in a few minutes"

"Thank you uncle..."

Li Yuu sat down in one of the tables near her and decided to order some noodles. She got hungry during the trip, so she thought some beef with noodles sounded good.

"I got hungry during the trip, so I'd like to order one beef bowl please"

The owner quickly jotted down the order in his booklet and nodded, satisfied about serving his niece.

"One beef bowl, coming right up!"

He gave the note to the chef and confirmed the order. Then he went back to Li Yuu's table, curious about her sudden visit.

"You know Li, Pucca has never had any visitors before"

"I know. I just thought I'd check up on her. It **has** been two years since I've seen her... and I'm quite worried about her love life too"

"May I ask why?"

"Oh.. Don't you remember uncle? You made a deal with the father of my neighbor, Weii. He said if Pucca reaches the age of 13, and hasn't found a boyfriend or fiancée yet... then his son (Weii) will have to marry her to ensure proper inheritance of the noodle house... And since Pucca turned 13 four months ago... don't you think it's time for her to get engaged?"

"Oh right! THAT promise... Well, Pucca's got a boyfriend here already"

"Really? Who is he?"

"He's a traveling ninja... Garu. He's over there eating some noodles"

"The one in the black ninja suit with a heart in his chest? How extremely tacky..."

"Well, that's Garu for ya!"

"Weii won't be pleased with this..." Li Yuu thought to herself, as she ponders on the idea that Pucca **actually** found love in this small town.

"Well... Are they engaged yet?"

"Not exactly... it's more of a one sided thing..."

"Uhumm.. And does he _actually_ return the favor?"

"Well...not quite"

"Then that's settled. As soon as I see Pucca, I'll tell her the wonderful news!"

Then suddenly, Pucca entered the noodle house, holding some cash.

She handed it to her father, the owner, and sat down beside Li Yuu.

"Pucca! My! You've surely growed"

Pucca smiled and hugged Li Yuu, and Li Yuu hugged her back.

"I'm very pleased to share you some good news Pucca! Do you remember Weii? My neighbor? We used to play with him when we were toddlers!"

Then suddenly, a thought bubble of Weii popped up above Pucca's head. It was Weii, handing a bunch of flowers to Pucca. but to no avail, she refused.

Pucca nodded, but a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

Garu finished the last drop of his beef bowl, as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Your father told me about the relationship you have with that.. ninja, over there"

Pucca looked at Garu, blushed, and then nodded.

"But I understand that it's really a one sided thing.. right?"

"Grrrr!" Pucca furiously shook her head, then raced towards Garu's table, ready to show Li Yuu otherwise. But alas, Garu, as usual, ran away; Avoiding any contact with Pucca's lips.

"I think that proves it"

Pucca furiously grumbled, as she stomped her way back into her seat. She looked away from Li Yuu, embarrassed about the "Public Displays of Affection" she just showed her cousin. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about the "one-sided" comment, Li Yuu said... which was probably true.

"Oh dear Pucca... It's doesn't have to be this way! Remember the promise Weii's father and your dad have? You'll be in love with Weii before you know it!"

Pucca sighed and thought about Weii one more time. She never really liked Weii that way... She thought he was too arrogant for his own good. On the other hand, she _would_ have someone she could call her own and would actually return the affection...

"So Pucca, what do you think? Weii's just dying to hear your answer!"

Pucca's head tilted to the right... then she shook her head in rejection. Even if Garu rejected her for the 1,897,394th time, she still thought she had a chance. She really loved Garu to the max, so even her cousin would never break the love she had for him.

"Oh Pucca... you've really lost... You don't realize the enormous mistake you've got yourself into... No matter... I will have you and Weii together in no time! You just wait..." Li thought to herself, as she watched Pucca leave the table.

"Hold on Pucca! Won't you have a cup of tea before you leave? Like the good ol' days?"

Pucca smiled. then nodded, was she headed towards the table.

But little did Pucca know of the potion Li Yuu dropped in her tea.

Li suddenly grinned with delight as she saw Pucca gulp down the cup of tea. "Soon Pucca, you will forget everything about that tacky ninja, Garu.. and will love Weii and only Weii!"

----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Pucca's denial**

------------------------

_**Author's note:**__ After two years, I've been addicted to Pucca once again. This is so weird. Well… Enjoy the update._

_-------------------------_

Garu ran though the town in a quick blast of speed, and was followed by a quick poof of dust. He panted for a while, and then stealthily looked back from the corner where he was hiding.

It was clear that there wasn't a trace of Pucca, so Garu sighed in relief and walked towards his training spot in the forest. He then thought about that visit from Pucca's cousin.

"You made a deal with the father of my neighbor, Weii. He said if Pucca reaches the age of 13, and hasn't found a boyfriend or fiancée yet…"

Those words suddenly echoed through his ears.

Garu stopped his tracks and was suddenly in deep thought.

Since Pucca is engaged, this was his chance to get rid of her once and for all!

Garu smiled and chuckled just thinking about the millions of accomplishments he would be able to do for honor once Pucca was out of the picture!

He could finally travel all across China for a decent rival, work on his stealth, master his abilities and…

"Hehehe!"

A light-toned giggle was heard from afar, making Garu's sensitive ninja-ears tingle with fear.

Pucca's coming.

He quickly dashed deeper into the forest, running for dear life.

Li Yuu ran outside the restaurant with the cup of tea in hand.

"W-wait Pucca! I wasn't able to put the special skin-smoothening enhancer yet!"

She looked both ways quickly, but to no avail as her cousin possessed super-human speed.

"Darn that Pucca.. I just HAD to mistake the forget-lover potion with the energize-boost syrum!"

An image of a heart popped into her head suddenly, followed by Garu's discontented face she saw a while back.

"That's it! If that guy hated her to the extent of him running away whenever she draws near, he surely will accept the chance of making her forget about him forever!"

…

…

It was night time, Garu headed home with bruises on his hip and a big scratch on his head. He also had to wash off the kiss marks Pucca made on his face a while ago. He was used to all this pain and insanity; after all, she did it to him almost every day.

Garu sighed as he slowed his pace at the sight of the house; but as he walked closer, his vision seemed to present a silhouette of a girl.

Garu's eyes widened and he began to twist his arms in order to sprint away, but he was stopped by a hand that grabbed the back of his shirt.

"No you won't, my friend!"

!

"_It wasn't Pucca! Thank god"_

Garu thought, as he turned around to meet the face that startled him to the bones.

Li Yuu?

"Hey Garu. I'm Pucca's cousin, nice to meet you"

Garu raised his brow in confusion and curiosity as to why she would be outside his house waiting for him late at night. Nonetheless, a ninja is nothing without good manners, so he nodded to acknowledge her greeting.

"You took the vow of silence hmm? This would make it far more easy for me then"

Li Yuu smiled and took out the serum from her pocket. It glowed a vivid hue of purple and had a beautiful crystal bottle encasing it.

"This is the answer to ALL your Pucca problems. One drop of THIS into her tea will make her forget she even met you. It's that simple"

Garu was shocked.

"_So she's making me do the dirty work? That must also mean Pucca refused whatever engagement she had, that is why her cousin had to think of another way"_

He shook his head. Manipulating and drugging people who mean no harm is certainly the path ninjas do not take.

He walked away, ever still tired about the chase.

_People who mean no harm_

"_What a minute! Pucca means every world of harm to me!"_

Garu stopped, and then turned around only to be dazzled by the amazing glow the serum emitted.

Li Yuu gave a coy smile, and went closer to him, feeling the deep thought Garu was doing.

"Think about it Garu. You've been trying so very hard just to get her away from you. Now, once you've made her forget about you, not only will Pucca experience a relationship wherein she will be loved in return, but you will also get to experience the freedom of being a TRUE ninja"

Garu was taken aback by her words, and looked carefully at the serum she had in hand.

"I don't have much time, as I need to leave by tomorrow around sunset."

Li Yuu looked around and confirmed the area was stable.

"Here Garu. You will have all night to devise a plan in order for her to drink this. Remember, she needs to drink it before sunset, or it will expire. Freedom is within your reach…"

She handed him the serum, bowed, and then walked away.

"He will surely do it… For what reason does he have not to?"

Garu waited until Li Yuu faded into the distance, before making his trip back home.

He looked carefully at the serum and then into the moon.

_You will also get to experience the freedom of being a TRUE ninja_

Li Yuu's words echoed through his ears like the howl of a wolf.

"_My chance… To be free?"_


End file.
